Une joyeuse St valentin
by Milky01
Summary: Défi du cadavre exquis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Que se passerait-il si la copine de Marcus Flint n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui alors qu'il passe sa St Valentin dans un hopital. (possible changement de résumé) OS.


**Défi du "Cadavre exquis" de la Gazette.**

 **Perso : Marcus Flint et Errol**

 **Sort : Reducto**

 **Lieu : St Mangouste**

 **Prompt : Être coincé dans la salle de bain lors de la St Valentin.**

* * *

Marcus Flint avait mis sa carrière en pause, suite à une blessure à l'épaule. Son médecin lui avait recommandé du repos pendant une période de six mois. Ne voulant pas rester dans le pays du beurre d'érable, il prit le premier portoloin en destination de Londres, pour y séjourner le temps de son rétablissement.

Il avait aussitôt pris contact avec Albus Dumbledore pour trouver un endroit sécuritaire. Le vieux sorcier lui accorda le droit de pouvoir s'installer au Square Grimmaud, avec l'accord du propriétaire. Harry Potter était devenu un ami assez proche du brun, donc il ne fut pas difficile pour qu'il l'accepte dans sa maison.

Il lui fallu quelques jours pour s'habituer à l'ambiance de la maison, cela lui changeait du silence qui régnait en maître dans son pavillon, dans la petite ville de Sherbrooke. Une fois qu'il se sentit à l'aise, il reprit ses anciennes habitudes. Il demanda à Harry si la maison possédait une pièce pour s'entraîner. Le jeune sorcier lui montra la pièce, Marc y entra et commença les exercices prévus pour sa rééducation.

C'est au bout d'une semaine, qu'il sentit qu'une présence était constamment dans son sillage. Il vit une jeune fille banale, dans des vêtements assez fripés. Même si elle avait un joli visage, et semblait tout faire pour attirer son regard, Marcus restait de marbre.

oOo

Elle le voulait tellement. Tout son corps était attiré par lui. Toutes les cellules de son corps flambaient, telle la lave en fusion, quand elle pensait à lui.

Elle en avait fini de ses amourettes d'écolière, cette attirance était beaucoup plus puissante. Tout en elle voulait le corps qui prenait toutes ses pensées, son âme voulait se fondre avec celle de l'homme. Son corps ne demandait qu'à fusionner avec l'autre.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu après sa sortie de Poudlard, mais la surprise de l'apercevoir dans le QG de l'ordre, était énorme. Fini sa dentition qui éloignait tout le monde, fini le décollement de ses oreilles, fini sa mauvaise coupe de cheveux. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu un top model. Avec ses cheveux courts disciplinés, ses yeux bruns envoûtant, son nez parfait, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandait qu'à être approchées. Sa barbe de trois jours, qui rendait son visage encore plus masculin. Ginny n'avait eu qu'une pulsion, celle de venir le caresser pour enregistrer toutes ses informations.

Le meilleur moment pour la rouquine, fut celui où il dut enlever son tee-shirt pour s'entraîner. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, voir ce torse musculeux, luisant de sueur, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour avoir l'eau à la bouche. Elle regarda la ligne de poils noirs qui partait du nombril, pour passer sur les abdos bien dessinés, et finir sa course sous le pantalon qui cachait monts et merveilles. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa propre main essayait de retracer cette ligne, hypnotique, dans le vide.

Oui, Marcus Flint était devenu un vrai sex-symbole, qui appelait la luxure. Elle posa des questions sur sa vie aux autres membres de l'ordre, sans que ceux-ci ne se doutent de quelque chose. Elle apprit qu'il avait quitté le pays après avoir signé un contrat dans une équipe de Quidditch québécoise. Son corps portait bien les efforts physiques de ces dernières années à s'entraîner. Il était le dernier membre de sa famille, et qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes préjugés que ses parents, d'où son départ pour éviter de prendre la marque et servir le sale serpent.

C'était devenue une obsession, même quand elle tournait autour d'Harry, elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon. Plus elle en apprenait sur son ténébreux, plus elle le désirait. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'était ni en couple, ni marier. Elle avait toutes ses chances.

Dès lors, elle se mit au travail. Elle deviendrait la prochaine et unique femme de Marcus.

Pour parfaire son plan, elle se montra de plus en plus devant le joueur de Quidditch, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir Hermione pour lui soutirer des informations, sur les méthodes de séduction moldues. Celle-ci heureuse, de pouvoir parler de son monde, ne fit pas attention au sourire machiavélique que la rouquine avait. La brune lui expliqua que les femmes, pour avoir les meilleures chances, se faisaient faire un relooking. Elles changeaient complètement de garde-robe pour mettre en évidence leur côté féminin, sans qu'il ne soit trop sexy, aguicheur, mais aussi leur côté mature, pour montrer qu'elles étaient apte à une vie de couple. Certaines arboraient complètement un changement de vie. D'autres en plus des vêtements, se faisaient une nouvelle beauté, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

C'est sur ces paroles, que Ginny se mit en tête de tout faire pour que son brun, puisqu'il ne pouvait être qu'à elle, ne voit plus qu'elle.

oOo

Un matin de début février, Marcus en rentrant dans la cuisine resta figer devant le chambranle de la porte. Il vit la plus belle créature qui puisse exister. Assis, une jeune femme, avec des cheveux couleur de feu, coiffé en une tresse qui lui revenait par-dessus l'épaule, laissait son cou dégagé et qui appelait à se faire embrasser. Des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été, des taches de rousseur qui mettait en valeur la délicatesse de son visage. Des lèvres pulpeuses, sous un magnifique rouge-à-lèvres rouge, ne lui laissant que la simple pensée de les embrasser.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie, quand un oiseau de malheur du nom d'Errol atterri en catastrophe dans son assiette. Il jeta un regard noir au piaf pour l'avoir distrait de cette vision de rêve. Ce fut encore un choc quand il découvrit qu'elle était la jeune fille qui l'espionnait lors de son arrivée. Ginny Weasley, n'étaient que les seuls mots qui revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Lui qui pensait n'être attiré que par les blondes, n'en fut point déçu. La jeune sorcière était captivante dans ses actions, son regard était de suite captivé par le monde de ses mouvements.

Il la voulait du plus profond de son être, il devait la faire sienne.

Depuis ce jour, les deux sorciers commencèrent à correspondre ensemble. Malheureusement pour lui, Marcus n'en pouvait plus de cet oiseau de mauvais augure. Errol, n'arrêtait pas d'atterrir dans ses assiettes, ou bien ne faisait pas la différence entre une fenêtre ouverte ou une fenêtre fermée. Il lui était plus d'une fois que le hibou finisse sa course contre son dos. L'impact était toujours douloureux.

La veille de la St Valentin, Marcus et Ginny étaient tout deux assis sur un sofa du salon. Ils discutaient de la prochaine coupe de Quidditch qui aurait lieu aux États-Unis. Marcus voulait absolument que la rouquine vienne avec lui, il en profiterait pour annoncer à ses amis sa mise en couple avec la sorcière, mais aussi faire les présentations.

Ginny, sous cet aveu, senti son visage chauffer. Le brun en voyant la réaction, plus qu'apprécier, posa ses lèvres tendrement sur ses comparses. Le baiser devient de plus en plus enflammé, ne voulant pas aller trop vite dans leur relation, et pouvoir construire quelque chose de solide, c'est à contre cœur qu'il s'écarta. La rousse comprenant sa réaction, ne le juge pas ou ne lui en voulut pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la journée. Vers 18h, Marcus prévient Ginny qu'il devait partir à St Mangouste, car le lendemain, il devait passer des tests pour sa blessure. Et qu'il devait partir maintenant car il avait beaucoup de papiers à remplir. C'est sur un dernier baiser, que le brun alla faire un sac pour la nuit.

oOo

Ginny était triste, mais ne le montrait pas. Elle qui pensait pouvoir passer sa première vraie fête des amoureux avec son brun. Elle lui promit de lui écrire dans la soirée et le lendemain.

Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son avenir serait avec un serpentard. Elle était certaine que sa vie serait avec un gryffondor ou un serdaigle. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, c'est pour elle un véritable bonheur de voir que les préjugés peuvent être mauvais. Pour rien au monde, elle ne changerait quoique ce soit. Et surtout pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un corps à se damner, une culture générale étendue. Il était plus que parfait. Elle n'aurait aucun remords à quitter son pays et sa famille pour vivre avec lui.

Le lendemain, elle trouva la chouette de sa moitié qui attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle rougit sous la déclaration plus qu'enflammée que Marcus lui avait écrit. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre et qu'elle aussi était pressée de pouvoir réaliser ce fantasme avec lui.

oOo

C'est un Marcus courant, à travers les couloirs, suivi par une horde de jeunes sorcières. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il aperçut à peine le vieil hibou de sa compagne qu'il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il la ferma à double tour, et pour plus de sécurité, il lança le sort de _collaporta._ Il se promit de donner la vérité à Ginny, car il était certains qu'elle viendrait, furieuse, le trouver à l'hôpital. Il avait vu le caractère de Molly, et savait que sa fille était en tout point comme elle, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il préférait avoir une femme avec du caractère, plutôt qu'une poupée de chiffon qui disait amen à toutes ses demande.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

-Marcus ?

Il entendit la colère dans la douce voie de sa copine. Pour éviter de la mettre plus en colère, il lui répondit calmement.

-Dans la salle bain, je suis enfermé dedans.

Ginny pointa sa baguette sur la porte, mit toute sa puissance dans le sort et cria _reducto._

Marcus, alla se mettre dans la cabine de douche pour éviter les futurs projectiles. La porte sauta, le bois se craqua et alla se rependre en plusieurs morceaux contre le mur d'en face.

Le joueur de Quidditch, alla enlacer sa rouquine et lui expliqua la situation, pourquoi il avait s'enfermer. Il vit la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux bleus de sa douce. Il réussit à la calmer et lui fit la promesse qu'à partir de maintenant, elle serait toujours à ses côtés, et ce, pour toujours si elle le voulait.

Comprenant que Marcus se déclarait, Ginny lui sauta dessus pour lui donner le plus chaud des baisers en réponse. Ce fut l'une des meilleures St Valentin qu'elle passa auprès de son futur époux.


End file.
